speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Genie McQueen series
Genie McQueen series — by Sierra Dean. This is a spin-off series from the Secret McQueen series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Genie McQueen is a werewolf/witch hybrid, struggling to make sense of her place in a world that has just discovered supernatural beings exist. ~ Goodreads | Genie McQueen series Lead's Species * Werewolf / witch hybrid Primary Supe *Werewolves & vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Genie McQueen. Books in Series Genie McQueen series: # Bayou Blues (Mar 20, 2015) ~ Excerpt # Black Magic Bayou (Dec, 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels *Secret McQueen series Other Series by Author onsite Secret McQueen series Themes * Embracing what and who you are World Building Setting * New Orleans * Bayou Places: * Fort Pike: abandoned military encampment— * Tulane College: Genie is a student at Tulane living in New Orleans Supernatural Elements ✥ Werewolves, Witches, Dhampir, Vampires, faeries, zombies, ghosts, ghost hunters, walking immolation-monster, demons, , , , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Church of Morning: anti-supe hate group—spreads hate in the media and kidnaps a pack member, sending a video of him being tortured. * Southeast pack: lead by Genie's Uncle Callum; Secret's werewolf family; World ✥ Three years ago Genie’s sister (some of you may know her: Secret McQueen) averted the apocalypse and in the process the supernatural community was outed to the general population. ~ Goodreads | Amy Protagonist ✥ When the story opens Genie is a college student living away from the pack. She has a human boyfriend and no real desire to step into a leadership role for her uncle. This is what her twin brother has been groomed for years, so it’s not really an idea that she has given much thought. She is well-known, I mean she did help her sister save the world from zombies and she’s a werewolf princess. ~ Fiction Vixen ✥ Being werewolf royalty, Genie McQueen has tried her hardest to remain “normal.” She’s been given her freedom to live away from her pack and attend college. She has a human boyfriend, human friends. Genie goes on the journey in which she learns what it is she truly wants out of her life as opposed to what she believes others want for her. while many people underestimate her and see her as weak she is anything but. Being both a werewolf and having magic gives Genie the potential for extreme power. In Bayou Blues we get to see that Genie still struggles with how to harness all that power. We see times throughout the story where the magic has the opportunity to overwhelm Genie, but it speaks to her strength and personality, that she uses every resource available to her to make sure that she doesn’t lose herself within the magic even though that would mean becoming the ultimate power. ~ Goodreads | Amy Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Bayou Blues (Mar 20, 2015): When your sister has saved the world, you have a lot to live up to. Genie McQueen thought she’d seen it all after helping her big sister Secret stop the Apocalypse. The dead walked, New York City burned, and things nearly went to hell in a hand basket. After it was all over, the world knew about vampires and werewolves, and Genie’s life would never be the same. But now, three years later, someone doesn’t want werewolves or any supernatural creatures to live alongside humans. A new anti-werewolf church with a charismatic leader and a cult-like following has declared open season on Genie’s whole species. When a member of her pack is kidnapped, she decides it’s time to stop going with the flow and to step up and fight for her people. Tagging along for the ride is a handsome troublemaker, Wilder Shaw, a pack outsider who just wants to save his brother, but will leave Genie’s head spinning in the process. Equally troubling are the ghosts of her past she can’t quite shake, the nightmarish figures who haunt her even when she’s wide awake, and a dark magic inside her she hasn’t yet learned to tame. Things are about to get messy in the bayou. ~ Goodreads | Bayou Blues (Genie McQueen, #1) ~ and ~ Bayou Blues | Sierra Dean (excerpt) ✤ BOOK TWO—Black Magic Bayou (Dec, 2015): ~ Goodreads | Black Magic Bayou (Genie McQueen, #2) by Sierra Dean — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK THREE—: ✤ BOOK FOUR—: Category:Series